starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Dire
}} |} Admiral Dire, a feared and ruthless droid leader who served in the early days of the Galactic Empire. Dire appeared as an ordinary IG-100 MagnaGuard droid, but he had many secrets hidden deep within his processors. He was much like General Grievous, and in more ways than one. Biography Construction Dire was originally designed by General Jan Dodonna near the end of the Clone Wars. Dodonna’s plan was to create a look-alike that could infiltrate Separatist bases. Separatists would believe that the droid was simply one of General Grievous’ MagnaGuards. However, Dire was no ordinary IG-100 droid. Dodonna had modified him with advanced capabilities, such as enhanced memory that was almost limitless. Dire would be able to learn from mistakes and never repeat that mistake again. Dodonna programmed him with several combat techniques. Dire knew almost every type of fighting style in the galaxy. He was a perfect assassin and spy droid. However, he did have a flaw. And a dangerous one at that. When activated, Dire would sometimes lash out at whatever was nearest to him and try to destroy whatever it was, Dodonna being the target on more than one occasion. Dodonna continued to work on the droid, trying to fix the problems. Finally, believing the droid ready to begin its tasks, the Jedi Council first decided to put the droid in “safe” combat mode with a Jedi. The practice battle turned haywire when the droid suddenly reached out and crushed the skull of the Jedi in its metallic hands. Dire was immediately deactivated and the project was banned by the Jedi Council. If the droid could not tell friend from foe, he would be a threat to them and all who came into contact. General Grievous' Discovery Lying in pieces in a droid recycling factory, the remains of Dire where discovered by General Grievous during his invasion of Coruscant. Grievous collected the pieces and returned them to his flagship, Invisible Hand, where he reconstructed the droid along with a few of his own specifications. Grievous programmed Dire with all of his memories, including his training with lightsabers. Although the droid was ready to be activated, Grievous did not believe it was yet the right time. The general decided to place an implant in the droid’s head, an implant that would connect directly to General Grievous. Dire would be able to observe and remember everything the general did. Also, Grievous programmed him so that if the general was badly wounded or were to die, Dire would be automatically activated. Hence, when General Grievous was killed by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau, Dire was activated. Activation Stepping out of his impenetrable chamber within the scraps of the Invisible Hand in a heapyard on Coruscant, Dire went to Emperor Palpatine in an attempt to assassinate him. The attempt was unsuccessful, however. Finding the Grievous-duplicate intriguing, Palpatine decided to commence an experiment. Instead of destroying the droid, the emperor told Dire that the whole war was devised by himself in order to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. After much consideration, Dire decided to join the Galactic Empire. Palpatine’s experiment was to see how Dire would do leading an Imperial operation. If the droid met the emperor’s standards, Palpatine would have the droid copied so that he could create an army of invincible droids. First Mission Admiral Dire’s first mission was to accompany Darth Vader to the Unknown Regions where Imperial probe droids had discovered a Jedi enclave. Dire and Vader side-by-side slaughtered the Jedi and returned to Emperor Palpatine to receive their second mission. The Galactic Conquest. On The H'rahk Moon Admiral Dire and Darth Vader were sent to the H’rahk sector to invade the peaceful first moon and place it under Imperial law. Dire led the ground assault that broke into the city’s main hangar. Admiral Dire was "killed" by Commander Blaeyr Tyson, a Jedi whom Dire knew through Grievous’ memories. However, Dire's less-energetic secondary-emergency power switched on and he was revived. After discovering the true identity of Darth Vader, an infuriated and bordering on malfunctioning Dire decided that if he could not kill Obi-Wan Kenobi, he would kill Kenobi's apprentice and thereby exact revenge on them for killing Grievous. Last Command Dire met with Commander Tyson once more in the cargo hold of an Imperial landing craft as it flew into space, and once again they dueled. Their sparring, however, was interrupted when the craft crashed into the hangar of the Imperial Star Destroyer Abolisher, the flagship of Darth Vader. Dire was "killed" a second time, but his third-emergency power revived him once more. Now in a state of overheat and malfunction, Dire engaged in combat with Vader. At the end of the battle Dire took the upper hand by cutting Vader down, but as the droid admiral was about to deal the killing blow, an infuriated Vader used the Force to crush Dire to rubble. And for the last time, Admiral Dire's "life" came to an end. Copies Unbeknownst to Dire, Emperor Palpatine had copies of Dire made, however they lacked the independence that the admiral possessed. Instead they were more like the traditional IG-100 droids, however with advanced combat and lightsaber training. Two copies, designated XX3 and XX5 were dispatched to H'rahk I to aid Admiral Dire. Appearances *''Conquest of the Empire #1: Defense & Trepidation'' *''Conquest of the Empire #2: Fortitude & Redemption'' *''Conquest of the Empire #3: Perseverance & Purpose'' *''Conquest of the Empire #4: Hope Rises & Darkness Falls'' (Surprise ending) *''Conquest of the Empire #5: Triumph & Tragedy'' Behind the Scenes *When the original Conquest of the Empire, Chapter I was released, Admiral Dire was credited as the "Unknown Arrival" in the script, the end credits of the audio drama, and on StarWarsFanworks.com. His name wasn't heard until Chapter II, when it is first spoken by the character Major Faethor (portrayed by Nathan P. Butler). However with the advent of the Special Editions, Dire's name is now spoken in Chapter I. *The name was obviously devised in the style of "General Grievous." External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/conquest.html Conquest of the Empire at StarWarsFanworks.com] *Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website) Category:Lion's Mouth Entertainment productions Category:Characters Category:Conquest of the Empire series